Famille
by BBLLL
Summary: Harry et Draco sont marié depuis huit ans, vivent a Lost Wood, ont deux enfants, des amis, un fieul/petit cousin adorable et leur lot de problème de couple. Une famille sorcière normal en somme...
1. Chapter 1 : Exposition

Bonjour a tous, voici ma première fics sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Elle comportera dix chapitre et deux épilogues. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne Lecture ~

* * *

Exposition

Harry fut un peu désorienté quand il se réveilla, la lumière du soleil pénétrant par la fenêtre l'éblouit. Il n'aimait pas le changement de place du lit, encore une lubie de son mari pour permettre le bon flux de la magie au sein de la maison. Ayant reçu une éducation moldu les préceptes de magie communicante à la nature et à leur environnement lui était complètement étrangère. Hermione lui avait expliqué durant une après-midi qu'il s'agissait de feng shui, ou « l'art d'harmoniser l'énergie magique environnementale d'un lieu de manière à favoriser la santé, le bien-être et la prospérité de ses occupants. » un truc de bonne femme selon l'opinion d'Harry. Ses enfants étaient toujours aussi turbulents et son mari toujours aussi rancunier.

Baissant les yeux, Harry vit Draco blottit contre son corps, tenant le corps du blond contre le sien. Il sourit à lui-même, faisant lentement glisser sa main le long du dos de Draco jusqu'à l'arrondi de ses fesses couvert par un pantalon en toile fin retenu par une ceinture de corde. L'odeur âcre du sexe avait disparu de sa peau et le parfum frais du savon le remplaçait. Harry se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas réveillé quand il était allé prendre une douche, espiègle et un poil revanchard il prit la décision de réveiller son mari en rendant sa tentative de toilette caduque. Harry commença à faire glisser sa langue le long de sa mâchoire inférieure avant de lui mordiller gentiment la clavicule. Ses mains étant déjà occupées à défaire son pantalon pour se faufiler dans l'espace chaud entre ses cuisses. Quand Harry referma finalement sa main autour de son sexe, Draco protesta en se détachant légèrement, laissant échapper un gémissement dû à son sommeil dérangé. Souriant, Harry entrepris de continuer son exploration lorsque des coups contre la porte finir de réveiller le blond qui s'empressa d'aller ouvrir sous les soupire frustré du brun, qui en profita pour récupérer ses lunettes posées sur la table de chevet.

« **Al….**

Draco s'abaissa pour prendre son fils sous les aisselles, le portant en se dirigeant vers le lit parental

 **\- Père ! James ne veut pas me laisser regarder la télé !**

 **\- Harry tu t'en occupe !** »

C'était la condition pour tout objet moldu qui entrait dans la maison, Harry en avait la responsabilité. A lui de devoir gérer explication d'utilisation, entretien et dispute qui pouvait en découler.

Harry enfila un bas de jogging gris ainsi qu'un t-shirt des canons de Chudley, avant de descendre dans le salon, suivi par Albus ayant quitté les bars de son père presser de voir son grand frère se faire crier dessus par leur papa, son doudou dragon trainant derrière lui.

Draco en profita pour s'étirer un peu et se gratter le bas du ventre, la chaleur de ces derniers jours avait rendu ses cicatrices démangeant. Deux césariennes, une pour chacun de ses fils, bien qu'elles dénaturent son corps, le blond ne les effacerait pour rien au monde, elles étaient la preuve du combat mener pour avoir sa famille, de l'amour et l'abandon qu'il avait été prêt à faire pour Harry, si seulement ce dernier y avait pensé quatre mois plus tôt au lieu d'être si égoïste ! Non ! ils avaient décidé de recommencer à zéro, au nom de huit ans de mariage et deux enfants et surtout par amour, Draco avait fait des vœux et il s'y tiendrait.

Après s'être habillé pour la journée, Draco vérifia le sac de ses fils, il était prévu qu'ils passent l'après-midi à l'aire de jeux « centre de loisirs pour jeunes sorciers facétieux », créer par les jumeaux Weasley après la réussite de leur boutique de farces et attrapent, puis le week-end avec leur cousin –et filleul d'Harry – Teddy et la grand-mère de ce dernier – et tante de Draco – permettant au couple de profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre même si, cette étape avait déjà débuté la veille au soir.

Descendant à son tour dans la pièce à vivre, il vit Harry et les garçons concentrer à regarder un cartoon, devant ce tableau noir qui une fois enclenché laisser apparaitre différentes images animées. Les enfants y avaient droit trois heures par jour : une heure et demie le matin avant le petit déjeuner et une autre heure et demie avant le bain. Ils regardaient principalement des programmes éducatifs, pubs de céréales, film et toute sorte de dessin animé pour enfants, Harry ne s'y consacrai que pour recevoir les informations moldu et organiser des séances « matche de football » avec ses amis gryffondor. Draco, lui, ne trouvait aucun n'intérêt à cet « écran panoramique haute résolution » comme l'avait nommé et présenté par son mari le jour où il l'avait fait entrer et poser dans le salon. « C'est une télé ! William a la même » avait expliqué James à son petit frère avant de lui expliquer comment utiliser la télécommande.

Draco alla dans la salle à manger vérifier que Happy avait bien rajouté un jouet dans le paquet de céréales des enfants, encore une lubie moldu apportées par la « télé ». La seule fois où James et Albus avaient dû se battre pour avoir le jouet présent dans la boite en carton cela avait fini en crise de colère avec en prime explosion de magie pour l'ainé et en crise de larmes de deux heures pour le cadet. Au moins ce matin-là le couple Malfoy-Potter avait eu confirmation que leur fils ainé recevrait bien une lettre pour Poudlard l'invitant à la rentrée scolaire de ses onze ans.

L'horloge sonna dix heure, le blond alla arracher ses fils au pouvoir hypnotisant de cet écran et envoya Harry se préparer à l'étage. Le petit déjeuner se passa tranquillement, James expliquant toutes les activités qu'il comptait faire à l'aire de jeux et Albus spamant sur le fait de vouloir monter sur le dragon et voir si les bébés lézard étaient nés.

« **C'est pas un vrai dragon d'abord** , ne cessait de lui répéter James

\- **Menteur ! hein qu'il est vrai père ? hein qu'il est vrai ?** rétorqua Albus, cherchant l'approbation du blond afin de mettre en déroute son ainé.

\- **Albus on dit « n'est-ce pas qu'il est vrai » et James finit tes céréales s'il te plait, tu pourras jouer avec ta toupie plus tard.** Fut la réponse de Draco

\- **Oui père »** répondirent les deux garçons en même temps.

Harry arriva quelques minutes plus tard et eu droit aux mêmes explications sur l'activité que comptait faire son fils ainé ainsi qu'aux commentaires de Albus sur le dragon et les bébés lézard.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le blond redescendu avec ses fils, chacun un sac sur le dos, prêt pour leur journée. Mais lorsqu'ils arriveraient dans le sas d'entrée, la tenue d'Harry n'avait rien celle d'un père s'apprêtant à passer la journée dans un parc de loisirs pour enfants et pour cause il portait son long manteau d'Aurore. Draco ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

 **« Les garçons. Aller au salon. Vous avez le droit à trente minutes de télé en plus aujourd'hui. »** prononça le blond d'une voix ferme le regard fixé sur son époux.

L'information fut accueillie par un cri de joie unanime. Avant que deux paires de jambes ne se mettent à courir vers le lieu indiqué.

Harry commença à s'approcher de son époux, amorçant déjà une explication mais Draco le stoppa en plaçant sa main entre eux pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus, les yeux fermés, hochant la tête de droite à gauche. N'arrivant pas à croire ce qui était en train d'avoir lieu, il lança un sort d'insonorisation se préparant à la dispute.

« **Deux semaines ! deux semaines que tu leur as promis cette journée. James a même rangé sa chambre à la place d'Happy !**

- **Je sais et crois-moi j'attendais cette journée autant qu'eux**

 **\- Alors enlève ce manteau et mets ton blouson de motard moldu !**

 **\- Draco…**

\- **Non Harry ! tu leur as fait le coup le mois dernier !** hurla le blond

\- **Calme-toi, je suis désolé ok ? promis je regarderai le souvenir dans la pensine ce soir**

\- Mais c'est génial ça ! répondu sarcastiquement Draco **et pendant combien de temps comptes-tu regarder tes fils grandir à travers MES souvenirs ?!**

 **\- Il ne s'agit que d'un après-midi. Il y en aura d'autres ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu dramatises toujours tout !** s'emporta à son tour Harry

\- **Je dramatise ?! vraiment ?!**

\- **Oui ! tu dramatises !**

 **\- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! tu n'es jamais celui qui doit annoncer la nouvelle et gérer leur déception !**

 **\- Oh arrêt ! se sont encore des bébés Jamie aura oublié tout dans la minute et Al n'a que faire de ma présence tant qu'il y a des dragons !**

\- **Mais tu t'entends ?! c'est une promesse que tu leur as faite ! vas donc expliquer à James et Albus pourquoi ils ne passeront pas la journée avec leur « papa ». « Papa » qui préfère aller s'amuser ailleurs !**

 **\- M'amuser ?! tu crois vraiment que ça plait de devoir planter les garçons à la dernière minute ?!**

 **\- Que cela te plaise ou non c'est ce que tu fais !** Draco ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arête du nez pour se clamer. **Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à vouloir te faire changer d'avis »**

 **« C'est ton chois. Comme pour tout le reste... ça a toujours été ton choix.** » laissa échapper Draco déçu et amer.

Sur cette dernière parole le blond retira le sort d'insonorisation, mettant fin à la dispute, il entra dans le salon. Harry entendit la voix fluette d'Albus **« Et papa il vient pas ? »** avant d'entendre la voix de Draco prononcer **« centre de loisirs pour jeunes sorciers facétieux »** et le son du feu caractéristique des voyages en cheminer.

.

.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

.

.

Ron émergea en sentant une main passer et repasser sur son ventre nu.

 **« humm »** gémit-il avant de faire face à son amant

\- **Bien dormis ?** , lui chuchota ce dernier en l'attrapant par la taille

\- **Mal au cul…** répondit le roux en nichant sa tête dans le cou à la peau chocolat

Un ricanement lui répondit, avant qu'il ne soit un peu plus rapproché pour finir coller au corps de son vis-à-vis.

\- **Tu m'as manqué** , prononça son amant avant d'embrasser son épaule, serrant fermement sa taille, comme voulant ne jamais plus le laisser partir

\- **A d'autre Blaise ! tu as passé la soirée les mains sur mes fesses, je t'ai même entendu leur dire « je vous aime »**

Cette fois ce fut un vrai rire que le noir laissa échapper, le son se percutant contre sa cage thoracique. Ron adorait ce genre de réveil et après un mois de missions dans les lochs écossais à dormir dans une tente sur un hamac, ils n'étaient que plus savoureux.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, trop occupé qu'il était à faire la liste dans sa tête des désagréments qu'offrent les missions extérieures, une main se posa sur sa chute de rein, descendant l'aire de rien vers le galbe de ses fesses.

Blaise inspira l'odeur de son parfum, savourant l'odeur de celle-ci sur la peau de Ron. Blaise s'écarta un peu et commença à déposer des baisers dans son cou vers ce point sensible caché derrière son oreille. Ron pencha la tête pour lui donner plus d'accès et Blaise fut également encouragé par la main qui était en train migrer vers le sud.

Il lécha et mordilla la chair autant qu'il le put, couvrant son corps avec ses mains et ses lèvres, se délectant des soupirs du roux sous lui. Les doigts dans ses cheveux l'incitaient à descendre vers l'endroit où Ron réclamait avec insistance le plus d'attention. Il choisit de ne pas respecter tout de suite cette demande, préférant d'abord embrasser et mordiller ses cuisses se rapprochant lentement de son bas-ventre, mais se reculant avant d'entrer en contact.

Ses joues se creusèrent alors qu'il prenant le sexe en bouche, alternant entre les petites tétées avant de l'avaler entièrement. Il se mit à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient, enduisant le sexe de salive. Les gémissements désespérés de Ron pour lui en demander plus l'excita grandement. Il descendit lentement deux de ses doigts vers son intimité et il sentit Ron se tendre en prévision.

Blaise appela sans baguette le lubrifiant, en versant une dose sur sa main et murmura un sort de réchauffement avant de commencer à préparer Ron, faisant pénétrer lentement ses doigts en lui pour l'étirer.

 **« - Je t'adore. »** Ne put-il pas s'empêcher de murmurer contre le front de Ron.

Il garda son visage contre le sien, ne le quittant pas du regard alors qu'il s'installait entre ses jambes. Il le pénétra lentement, luttant pour ne pas s'enfoncer en un coup et faisant attention d'y aller doucement.

La forte poigne de Ron sur ses biceps lui fit savoir qu'il avait besoin de temps pour s'adapter. Il déposa de tendres baisers sur ses paupières et tout autour de son visage, lui chuchotant à quel point il l'aimait. Lorsque sa prise se décrispa, il sortit lentement et revint en lui aussi loin qu'il pouvait.

La vue de Ron s'arquant contre lui, lui fit perdre le contrôle. Il se déplaça jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une bonne prise sur les cuisses du roux se trouvant autour de lui et se mit à pénétrer profondément en lui.

Il augmenta encore son rythme et passa un doigt sur les lèvres rouges de Ron, les libérant de ses dents. **« - Ne te retiens pas. »** L'encouragea-t-il en poussant lui-même un gémissement alors que Ron se resserrait autour de son sexe.

Ron replia ses jambes vers sa poitrine, tenant ses genoux. Blaise suivit, se penchant en avant jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine soit pressée contre les genoux pliés. Sa tête était enfouie dans l'épaule de Ron alors que leurs corps bougeaient ensemble vers l'achèvement.

Il effectua des petits mouvements circulaires avec ses hanches avant d'augmenter la vitesse de ses coups, détectant que la libération de Ron était proche. Il vint entre eux, Blaise pouvait sentir la chaleur contre son ventre et il le suivit peu de temps après.

Quand il fut capable de bouger, il nettoya tendrement son amant avec sort. Ron protesta d'un air endormi, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Blaise. Il ramassa le drap tombé au sol durant leur ébats et recouvrir Ron avant de le rejoindre. Il s'installa contre lui et s'endormit avec le cœur de Ron battant sous sa main gauche.

Blaise fut le premier debout, il passa par la douche avant d'aller jusque dans la cuisine se prendre un verre d'eau. Face à l'évier, une main sur le rebord l'autre tenant son verre à hauteur de menton il commença à planifier son week-end. Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas de service et que cela coïncidait avec le retour de mission de Ron il comptait bien en profiter. Tout d'abord ils se feraient monter le petit déjeuner par le service d'elfe de l'immeuble, puis ils prendraient un bain, suivit d'une longue séance de sexe, le déjeuner, du sexe et surement une sieste avant de diner. Et pour finir la soirée en beauté…

 **« A quoi tu penses ? »** demanda une tête se posant sur son épaule, des bras enlaçant sa taille et un torse se collant à son dos

- **Du sexe évidemment,** répondit à voix haute Blaise

- **Nourri moi avant !** exigea Ron en se détachant de son amant pour s'accouder à l'ilot central de la cuisine

Blaise posa son verre et se plaça face à lui, posant une main de chaque côté de son corps sur l'ilot, emprisonnant son homme. Alors qu'il approchait ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, Ron recula la tête un sourire espiègle sur le visage

\- **Mon petit déjeuner ?**

 **\- Tout ce que tu voudras** , prononça Blaise les yeux fixés sur ces lèvres pleines étiré en un fin sourire satisfait.

\- **Je veux du bacon, des œufs, et deux saucisses… un… hum… verre de jus d'orange… des… des toasts et de la marmelade citron gingembre… ah…** tenta d'énoncer Ron, alors que Blaise butinait son cou

\- **Du café ?** demanda le noir

\- **Du café** , affirma le roux et tes lèvres

 **\- Mes lèvres ? ça je peux te les donner tout de suite**

Blaise se remit face à son amant qui hocha la tête en signe d'accord, les yeux légèrement clos, prêt à recevoir son baiser. Mais ils furent interrompus par des coups à la fenêtre. Et dire que Ron pensait justement que cette journée était parfaite ! Surement une urgence à l'hôpital, le roux étant dans l'appartement de son amant, son service au ministère n'aurait pas pu lui envoyer un ordre de mission ici. Blaise se détacha pour ouvrir la fenêtre au hibou. Lorsque celui-ci pénétra dans la cuisine il alla s'écraser contre le plan de travail créant un bruit monstre. Un seul hibou était capable d'être aussi maladroit : Errol ! Ron se précipita pour attraper la missive attachée à la patte de l'oiseau et alla se réfugier dans le salon, comment cet oiseau de malheur avait-il pu savoir qu'il se trouverait là. Etonné Blaise s'empressa de voir si l'animal ne s'était pas blessé, il lui donna à boire et une friandise avant de la laisser partir. Il rejoignit son amant dans la pièce à vivre le retrouvant assit sur l'un des fauteuils la mine défaite.

« **Un problème Ron ?** Blaise s'approcha doucement et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur

 **\- Non aucun** , l'aurore releva la tête, un sourire forcé sur le visage

\- **Aller dit moi** , insista son amant

 **\- C'est rien, vraiment Blaise ! j'ai faim, pas toi ?** Le roux se releva et se dirigea de nouveau vers la cuisine mais son amant le retint par le bras

 **\- Ron ! donne-moi la lettre**

Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieure, n'osant pas faire face à Blaise

 **\- S'il te plait** , insista le noir

Ron lâcha la feuille, il profita du fait que Blaise se baisse pour la ramasser pour s'enfuir.

 _« Ronald Bilius Weasley,_

 _C'est toujours un plaisir d'apprendre par d'autres le retour de son fils au pays ! j'espère que ce manque de manifestation de ta part est dû à une stupéfiction dont tu aurais été victime, raison pour laquelle je ne t'envoie pas de beuglante !_

 _Si tel n'est pas le cas, je te veux au terrier dans la demi-heure pour le déjeuner._

 _Ne soit pas en retard !_

 _Affectueusement Molly »_

Blaise soupira en se relevant. Il alla retrouver son amant dans leur chambre. Ce dernier était plongé dans son sac à chercher une chemise encore assez propre. Il avait déjà enfilé un pantalon et une chaussette.

 **« Tu comptes partir sans dire un mot** ? demanda Blaise debout dos au roux

 **\- Je compte partir sans une dispute**

Le noir rire amèrement

- **Ok… Je viens avec toi**

Ron se releva comme monté sur ressort tant dit que Blaise se dirigeait vers son armoire,

- **Quoi ?** demanda ahurie l'aurore

- **Je viens avec toi, la blanche ou la bleue** demanda le bistrer en faisant face à son amant une chemise dans chaque main

 **\- Non ! Blaise… tu ne peux pas venir**

 **\- Ah ? et pourquoi ? je suis ton petit-ami pourtant**

 **\- Tu sais bien que c'est plus compliquer que ça…** commença Ron

 **\- Compliqué comment ?! tu es le seul à compliquer les choses ! tu as honte de moi ?** demanda Blaise en balançant ses chemises sur le lit, s'affairant à chercher un pantalon noir

 **\- Non ! je t'aime, n'en doute jamais !**

Ron se reprocha de son amant l'enlaçant par-derrière. Le noir posa sa tête contre l'armoire expirant les yeux fermer

 **\- Alors dit leur,** supplia Blaise

\- **Je le ferai, promis**

 **\- Quand ?** exigea de savoir le noir

- **Aujourd'hui ! et la semaine prochaine tu déjeuneras avec nous !**

 **\- Vraiment ?** Blaise se retourna face à son amant, l'attrapant par la taille

 **\- Vraiment** , Ron déposa un baisé papillon sur ses lèvres. **Je peux t'emprunter ta chemise bleue ?**

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? je suis a la recherche d'une beta pour ma correction des autre chapitre n'hésiter pas à m'envoyer un mp


	2. Chapter 2 : Doute fondé

Hello, vraiment désolée pour cette longue absence.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et merci à Gabrielle pour la correction.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Draco était arrivée sans encombre dans le hall d'accueil du parc. Après un sort de rafraîchissement sur lui et ses fils, ils s'étaient rendu à la billetterie. L'accueil fut chaleureux, Lee prit la peine de venir accueillir lui-même les deux jeunes Malfoy-Potter s'amusant du fait qu'ils aient encore grandi. James lui accorda un grand sourire et lui fit un signe avec la main qui ne tenait pas celle de son père. Albus, beaucoup plus introvertie en public se cacha derrière son père, comme pour se protéger du danger que pourrait-être cet adulte au sourire plein de dents.

\- Salut Jamie tu te souviens de moi ? demanda Lee en s'accroupissant, tendant la main pour récupérer le sac à dos de James

\- Oui, Rivière ! regarde Al c'est Monsieur Pizza

Albus ne prit pas la peine de se dévoiler, resserrant un peu plus sa prise sur le pantalon de son père.

\- James, il ne s'appelle ni « Rivière » ni « monsieur pizza » mais Mr. Jordan, Le repris Draco en replaçant affectueusement sa mèche de cheveux.

\- Mais vous êtes le monsieur qui est venu à la maison avec de la pizza ? demanda James, toujours tourné vers le noir.

Lee rit de bon cœur. Depuis qu'il avait amené le met lors de leur dernière séance football, James ne jurai plus que par ça. Ainsi Lee était-il devenu « Monsieur pizza »

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Je t'en apporterai une rien que pour toi la prochaine fois.

\- Et une pour Al aussi ?

Cette phrase fit sortir la petite tête brune d'Albus de derrière les jambes de son père

\- Et une autre pour Al c'est noté.

Satisfait de leur accord, James lui tendit son sac, puis ce fut au tour d'Albus. Draco prit son fils dans ses bras. Ce dernier alla directement accrocher les bras autour du cou de son père, sa tête reposant sur son épaule.

\- Salut Al, commença doucement Lee, s'adressant à lui, d'une voix beaucoup plus calme.

Le cadet Malfoy-Potter essaya de cacher un peu plus son visage dans le cou de père.

\- Tu dis bonjour, demanda Draco en caressant la tête de son fils.

\- Bonjour M. Jordan prononça timidement Albus, le visage toujours dans le cou de son père.

\- Bonjour Albus, si tu veux bien me donner ton sac je pourrai t'emmener aller voir le dragon.

Albus relava la tête vers son père, attendant sa confirmation. Le blond hocha la tête en lui souriant.

\- Aller Al ! Je veux aller jouer moi ! commença à se plaindre James.

Obéissant, le petit brun donna son sac, la mine légèrement boudeuse d'avoir été ainsi brusqué par son aîné tout en recevant un baiser sur le front de la part de son père en récompense.

Alors qu'ils se remettaient en marche une paire de talons venant dans leur direction se fit entendre. « Pansy » pensa Draco sans même avoir à se retourner.

Arrivée à leur niveau, elle déposa sa main au long doigt manucurer sur le crâne d'Albus avant de se penché pour attraper le visage de James, en déposant un baisé aérien sur son front.

\- Jordan dit-elle d'un ton détaché et froid en se relevant.

\- Bonjour Pansy, lui répondit Lee ne perdant pas son sourire.

Elle haussa un sourcil étonner de la familiarité dont faisait preuve son interlocuteur, son regard l'analysant de haut en bas.

\- Comment va Neville ?

\- Lord Longbottom se porte bien, merci.

\- Génal ! Tu lui passeras le bonjour. Aller les garçons, vous venez avec moi ?

James ne se fit pas prier et attrapa la main de Lee en lui rendant son sourire. Albus fut plus difficile à convaincre. Après un dernier baiser sur le front, Draco déposa son fils au sol et le poussa doucement à rejoindre son frère. Ce dernier lui attrapa la main et l'emmena avec lui, essayant de le décoincer en faisant la conversation.

Draco et Pansy ne tardèrent pas non plus à se mettre en route. Les enfants devaient passer par une salle d'enregistrement, dans laquelle il leur serait apposé un sortilège de traçage ainsi qu'un petit bracelet lumineux, évitant qu'il ne se perde ou ne se fassent enlever.

\- Albus ressemble de plus en plus physiquement à Potter, remarqua Pansy, déçu.

Draco serra la mâchoire à l'énonciation de son mari. Voyant son geste, la brune le prit par le bras et avança un peu plus vite avec lui.

\- Essayons de trouver le bar, nos Gryffondor de mari son plus bête que des trolls.

\- Nous sommes dans un parc pour enfant, ils ne vendent pas d'alcool ici.

Offusqué Pansy porta la main à sa bouche.

\- Par Salazar, les parents ne sont-ils pas assez punis ? Heureusement pour toi j'ai toujours Abby avec moi.

Elle sortit sa flasque métallique gravé d'une Pensée cultivé*, offerte par sa mère en cadeau de noce. Pensant et à juste titre qu'elle lui serait utile dans son mariage avec un Gryffondor. Draco y jeta un coup d'œil, dénotant déjà l'odeur ambroisé de l'hydromel aux épices.

\- Je ne bois pas avant six heures de l'après-midi, c'est signe d'alcoolisme.

\- Devoir me retrouver entouré d'Etre de la taille de gobelin ne contrôlant pas leur magie, aux doigts gras et boudiné sont des circonstances atténuantes.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Et c'était lui qu'on jugeait mélodramatique ?

\- Les garçons ont surement déjà passé l'enregistrement, hâtons-nous.

Draco avait dit vrai, ses fils l'attendaient à l'entrée du parc. Albus tendit les bras pour être porter par son père et James sourit timidement à Pansy lorsqu'elle lui proposa sa main.

Après deux heures à visiter l'animalerie des reptiles, les garçons furent rejoint par Teddy et William pour déjeuner sur l'herbe. Draco alla s'assoir sur un banc non loin gardant un œil sur la petite bande qu'ils formaient. Pansy revient avec deux plats, une salade et des fish and chips ainsi que deux verres de jus de citrouille.

\- Tu avais raison ils ne vendent pas d'alcool, même pas de bièraubeurre, se désespéra Pansy en prenant place à ses côtés.

Les enfants étaient assit dans l'herbe, pic-niquant sur une nappe tant dit que Draco et Pansy avaient préférer s'asseoir sur un banc en face.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici alors que tu sais que j'ai horreur des enfants qui ne sont pas les tiens ? demanda la brune une fois qu'elle eut dilué un peu d'hydromel dans son verre.

\- Harry a recommencé, répondit Draco le visage fixé sur son fils ainé, qui courait après un Teddy au bec de canard sous les rires et applaudissement d'Albus et William.

\- QUOI ?! hurla presque sa meilleure amie. Tu en as la preuve ?

\- Non, mais je le sens.

\- Draco… se calma la brune

\- Il a recommencé ! Draco se tourna vers elle, son visage exprimant résignation et tristesse.

\- Ok, admettons. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

\- C'est comme avant, il s'absente sans motifs, il est beaucoup plus secret. Il y deux jours, il a presque hurlé sur James qui voulait l'accompagné à son bureau et ce matin il m'annonce qu'il ne peut pas amener les enfants au parc pour une urgence.

\- Il est Auror, c'est un métier dangereux avec beaucoup d'imprévu.

\- On est samedi Pans', il rentre d'un mois de mission avec Weasley.

\- Un point pour toi. Ecoute, ça ne fais que quatre mois, si tu ne te sens plus de lui faire confiance alors largue le.

\- Je ne peux pas, on a des enfants ensemble, Albus n'a même pas cinq ans.

\- Vous ne serez pas le premier couple divorcé avec des enfants. Regarde Teddy, ce petit est très équilibré alors qu'il doit composer avec deux parents mort dont l'un était un loup garou.

\- C'est différent.

\- Et en quoi ?

\- Ni Harry, ni moi ne sommes mort je te signal.

\- S'il n'y a que ça, ça peut s'arranger tu sais, un peu de poison dans une bouteille d'hydromel. N'oublie pas que j'ai un mari botaniste et que tu es très bon pour brassé des potions.

\- Je ne tuerai pas Potter

\- Alors apprends à lui refaire confiance.

Pansy posa sa salade sur le banc avant de réceptionner James en souriant

\- Pansy, c'est pour toi ! James lui tendit une magnifique violette en rougissant.

\- Oh~ James, merci beaucoup petit cœur, tu as hérité du romantisme de ton père. Elle lui offrit un baiser aérien sur la joue.

James sourit de toute ses dents avant de repartir vers le petit groupe assis dans l'herbe.

\- Tu es celui qui a accepté de lui laisser une seconde chance après ce qu'il a fait, assume ton choix ! Fini par dire Pansy une fois le garçon assez loin pour ne plus pouvoir les entendre.

Elle passa la fleur derrière son oreille la faisant tenir par un sort de fixation avant de reprendre sa salade.

§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§

Ron tournait en rond depuis une bonne heure, comment pouvait-il annoncer ça ? A quel moment ? Par quoi commencer ? Sa mère ne s'en remettrait pas. Entre Ginny qui volait de relation en relation, Percy et son balai dans le c**, les jumeaux bien trop occupés à étendre leur empire et Charlie quasiment dragophile. Il y avait bien Bill, marié à Fleur, mais sa mère avait cette Velane en horreur.

Ron s'assit sur son lit, les coude sur les genoux.

Décidément il ne pouvait pas être gay, il se devait d'épouser une gentille sorcière et de lui faire des bébés. Mais Blaise n'était pas une sorcière et lui ne se sentait pas le courage de porter un enfant. C'était à s'en arracher les cheveux ! Et son amant ne l'aidait pas en lui mettant la pression ainsi. A dire vrai, Ron ne comprenait pas cette insistance. Leur relation marchait bien, après huit ans et demi il était toujours aussi amoureux, c'était sa plus long relation, bien au delà de celle d'Hermione. En parlant d'elle, il repensa à comment les choses s'était terminé. Un point de plus contre le fait de ne pas parler du noir à sa famille. Mais sa relation avec Blaise y survivrait-elle ?

Trois coup furent donné contre la porte, Ron releva la tête et autorisa la personne à entrer. La tête de Ginny apparu, lui offrant un de ses sourire communicatif.

\- Hey, ça va ? demanda-t-elle en pénétrant dans la chambre et en jetant un œil sur les murs encore plein des posters de l'équipe de Quidditch préférer de son grand frère.

\- Ça va, lâcha Ron d'une voix fatigué.

\- Sur ? Maman t'en veut encore ?

\- Non, tu la connais, elle a bougé les bras dans tous les sens en me traitant de fils indigne avant que papa n'arrive pour sauver le coup.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu enfermé dans ta chambre ? Elle prit le temps de ramasser un soufflar avant de s'asseoir sur le lit au côté de son frère.

\- Je réfléchissais.

\- Tu sais comment faire ça toi ?!

Ginny éclata de rire fier de sa blague. Grognon, Ron poussa sa sœur par l'épaule, cette dernière tomba sur le côté, les couvertures amortissant sa chute.

\- Oh la ferme ! lui ordonna Ron un sourire sur les lèvres. La bonne humeur de sa sœur était vraiment communicative. Ça lui faisait du bien.

Elle se releva pour reprendre le Souaffle qui lui avait échapper dans sa chute. Le silence se fit dans la chambre avant que Ron ne reprenne.

\- Comment tu fais ? demanda le roux, bien sérieux tout d'un coup.

\- Fais quoi ? Elle se rassit à ses côtés. Avoir de si jolie cheveux ? Demanda sa cadette en prenant soin de passer une main dedans les faisant retomber gracieusement sur son épaule.

\- Non. Comment tu fais pour annoncer tes relations à maman sans créer de tempête dans la maison ?

\- Oh ça ?

Elle posa un doigt sur son menton, les yeux levés au ciel, l'air de réfléchir intensément.

\- Je dirai que c'est parce que je suis la seule fille, lâcha-t-elle finalement en hochant les épaules avant de se laisser tomber en arrière sur le lit et de commencer à lancer le Souaffle dans les airs avant de recommencer un fois ce dernier retomber dans ses mains.

Ron resta figé. Parce qu'elle était la seule fille ? Cela voulait donc dire qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper aux hurlements de sa mère ? Il devint tout d'un coup très pale. Une fille… une fille… une fille ? Hermione aussi est une fille ! Raison pour laquelle sa mère s'entêtait à la considérer comme sa drue, même cinq ans après la fin de leur relation. Mais Blaise n'en était pas une !

\- Hey ça va ? ayant remarqué le changement chez son frère, la benjamine se releva, posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Oui… Je… Ça va. J'ai faim pas toi ? Ron se releva brusquement, se dirigeant vers la porte.

Etonné, Ginny suivi le pas, ils sortirent de la chambre et descendirent à la cuisine. Celle-ci était déjà pleine de Weasley pour la plupart attablé. Ron prit place au côté de Charlie, revenu de Roumanie pour l'occasion, faisant face au jumeau.

Chacun se servit, les discutions allant bon train mais Ron avait l'estomac noué. C'était le moment parfait, il le savait, tout le monde était là et la nourriture a toujours eu tendance à calmé sa famille, la rendant plus tolérante et compréhensive. Raison pour laquelle Ginny annonçait ses nouvelles relations à ce moment-là. Puisant dans son courage Ron posa ses couverts.

\- J'ai une annonce à faire ! dit-il déterminer.

Chacun releva la tête, les discutions cessèrent, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Alors voilà, je…

\- Désolé pour le retard.

Hermione entra dans la cuisine pile à ce moment précis, éclipsant la fin de la phrase de Ron. Molly se leva de table pour l'accueillir avec une embrassade dont seul sa mère avait le secret, s'extasiant sur sa mine radieuse.

\- N'est-ce pas qu'elle est radieuse Ron ? insista sa mère.

\- Salut Herm' répondit Ron légèrement rougissant. Il venait de perde le peu de courage qu'il avait réussi à emmagasiner.

\- Salut Ron, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant, avant de prendre la peine de salué tout le monde et de s'asseoir à coté de Ginny.

Molly se hâta de la servir avant de reprendre sa place.

\- Ron que disais-tu ? demanda Charlie.

Charlie, la bienveillance incarnée selon Ron, son seul _vrai_ grand frère, toujours là pour lui, à le soutenir. Son départ pour la Roumanie avait été une épreuve qu'il avait pensé insurmontable avant de rencontré Harry et Hermione dans ce train. Là encore, essayait-il de l'aider, lui faisant une place dans cette famille, lui montrant qu'il était écouté et que ce qu'il avait à dire était important. Mais qu'est-ce que Ron aurait aimé que pour une fois Charlie ne soit pas là.

\- Je… Je voudrais inviter un ami à venir déjeuner à la maison.

\- Harry sera toujours le bienvenu. Il faudra surement prévoir pour Draco et les enfants… Il vaudrait peut-être mieux déjeuner dehors, la saison s'y prête… Les garçons vous allez devoir dégnomer le jardin. Commença à énumérer Molly, prévoyant l'organisation du repas.

\- Ce… Il ne s'agit pas d'Harry maman, j'ai d'autres amis tu sais.

\- Oui Hermione, mais elle est déjà là ! Maman se charge de l'invité tous les week-ends, Répondit l'un des jumeaux

\- La ferme Fred ! répliqua Ron rouge d'embarras, alors qu'Hermione baissait la tête gênée également.

\- Oh, mais c'est que notre Roninouchet devient timide Freoge.

\- Je vois ça, je vois ça Gred.

\- Ça suffit les garçons, les arrêta Molly. Hermione fait partit de la famille ! dit-elle souriant affectionnément à la brune. Qui est cet ami Ron ?

\- Juste un ami ! Se sentit obliger de préciser le roux. Il est medicomage. On s'est rencontré après une affaire, il est celui qui s'est occuper de ma jambe après que j'ai reçu un maléfice de découpe. Il est drôle, intelligent, il n'aime pas autant le Quidditch que moi, mais il m'accompagne à chaque match des canons… énuméra Ron un doux sourire sur les lèvres qui n'échappa pas à Charlie et encore moins à Ginny.

\- Nous serions ravis de l'avoir à la maison, conclus Artur Weasley avant d'avaler un morceau de pomme de terre.

Voilà, il y était. Dimanche, le déjeuner au terrier était prévu pour midi, Ron regarda une dernière fois le réveille posé à côté du lit : 10 :15. Blaise s'était déjà levé, il voulait être parfait. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son petit ami aussi stresser. Cela faisait plus une demie heure que son amant choisissait sa tenue. Excédé Ron sortit du lit pour le rejoindre devant la penderie.

\- Pourquoi tu stresses autant ? Demanda le roux en posant son menton sur l'épaule du médicomage.

\- Parce qu'en huit ans et demi, c'est la première fois que je vais rencontrer ta famille.

\- Oh je t'en prie ! Tu connais mes parents, les jumeaux étaient aussi, Bill et Fleur ne seront pas là et tu croises Percy chaque fois que tu passes au ministère

\- Mais il y aura aussi Charlie.

Ron lui lança un regard interrogatif via le miroir en face d'eux

\- Ron… Je sais à quel point il est important pour toi… Je… Je voudrais lui faire bonne impression.

L'Auror sourit timidement, voilà une des raisons qui le rendait si amoureux de Blaise, ce soin qu'il portait à retenir tous les petits détails. Peu importe ce qu'on pouvait lui dire, si une personne était importante pour Blaise, il faisait en sorte de ne rien n'oublier sur elle.

\- Oui, il est important pour moi.

Le roux lui embrassa l'épaule avant d'aller sous la douche. Blaise soupira un bon coup pour se donner du courage et enfila la chemise vert d'eau.

Il allait enfin rencontrer la famille de Ron, l'excitation et l'appréhension se battait dans son corps. Serait-il à la hauteur ? Les Weasley serait-il assez ouvert d'esprit pour l'accepter, lui sang-pur et Italien. Ses deux premières années à St Mangouste lui avait fait comprendre, que les anglais ne faisaient pas facilement confiance au sorcier issu de famille de sang-pur dont la mère était connue pour avoir eu plusieurs maris, comprenez au mœurs légère et si en plus de ça il n'était pas anglais cela s'avérait d'autant plus handicapant. Mais Ron n'était pas comme ça. Non, Ron essayait le moins possible de mettre les gens dans des cases, ou du moins depuis que son meilleur ami avait épousé un certain blond. Si Draco avait réussi à se faire accepter des Weasley alors lui aussi, sur cette dernière pensée, il finit de s'habiller.

Le couple arriva au Terrier pour midi en transplanant, le réseau de cheminette n'ayant pas encore été relier entre les deux maisons. Ils atterrirent dans un champ de haute herbes, l'étrange maison visible au loin. Ron prit la main de Blaise et se mit à avancer. Le roux était stressé mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait montré à son compagnon, sa mère n'était pas une ogresse se répétait-il tous se passerait bien. Blaise quant à lui prit une grande inspiration, avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser guider par son amant. Il laissa sa main valide passé sur les hautes herbes, son visage être caresser par la brise et ses oreilles apprécier le silence régnant aux alentours.

L'arrivé au Terrier fut plus rapide qu'il ne le pensait. Les bruits dans la maison lui firent ouvrir les yeux un peu brusquement, il détailla la bâtisse, celle-ci avait une architecture bien plus étrange vu de prêt, comme si les étages avaient été rajouté à la suite les uns des autres sans réflexions préalable donnant l'impression que la maison pouvait s'effondrer à tous moment, cela devait être surement le cas sans l'aide de la magie. Ron les fit entrée par la porte principale, atterrissant directement dans le salon. Le médicomage ne savait où posé les yeux, faisant connaissance avec l'environnement dans lequel avait grandi son petit ami. L'horloge indiquant où se trouvait chaque membre de la famille, la cuisine dans un désordre ranger, le salon au canapé défoncer mais ayant l'aire incroyablement confortable et cette odeur, réconfortante et chaleureuse, la même que dégageait Ron lorsqu'il le prenait dans ses bras. Blaise prit une grande inspiration, il aimait déjà ce lieu. Un bruit venant des escaliers leur firent tourner la tête et Ron s'empressa de lâcher sa main avant d'aller embrasser sa mère. Cette dernière lui caressa doucement la joue, avant de se tourner vers Blaise et de lui adresser un doux sourire.

\- Bonjour, lui dit-elle en avançant vers lui.

Moly était une petite femme ronde au cheveux roux, au pommettes hautes, au nez parsemé de taches de rousseur et aux yeux bleu océan, les mêmes que ceux de Ron.

\- Bonjour lady Weasley répondit Blaise, lui offrant le sourire le plus avenant possible en lui prenant la main pour y déposer un baiser aérien.

Moly se mit à rougir et à glousser comme une jeune fille, mettant Ron un peu plus mal à l'aise.

\- Voyons, appelle moi Moly.

Blaise se releva, avant de suivre la matriarche vers le jardin à l'arrière de la maison. La table était déjà dressée sous une tente et une partit de la famille déjà attablé. Blaise prit place à coté de Charlie prenant le temps de saluer tout le monde et Ron se retrouva entre sa sœur et Fred juste en face d'Hermione, à qui il adressa un sourire crispé. Lorsque Arthur arriva, le déjeuner put commencer. L'ambiance était conviviale et détendue, mais Ron ne levait pas la tête de son assiette. Il y était, son petit ami rencontrait sa famille, après huit ans et demi, tous se passait à merveille et pourtant, le roux n'arrivait pas à faire disparaitre cette boule dans son ventre et le regard insistant de sa meilleure amie et accessoirement ex-petit amie n'aidait pas.

\- Blaise, comment avez-vous fait la connaissance de Ron, demanda Arthur après avoir avalé un morceau de poulet.

\- A Saint-Mangouste, je travaille au service pathologie des sortilèges, Ron avait été admis après avoir subis un maléfice de découpe au-dessus de la cuisse.

\- J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas trop plaint, le coupa Ginny.

\- C'est que notre Ronninouchet à une forte proportion à geindre et à s'apitoyer sur son sort, ajouta George.

Ron devient instantanément rouge de honte, cela ne faisait même pas une heure qu'ils étaient arrivés et le voilà déjà moqué par sa famille.

\- Il a été un patient exemplaire, contredis Blaise, énormément amusé par cette taquinerie entre frère et sœur.

Etant enfant unique, Blaise n'avait pu que rêver ce genre de moment. Il prit le temps de regarder chaque membre interagir les uns avec les autres, ces piques humoristiques, quoi qu'une peu douteux, être lancé avant qu'une réplique du même gabarie ne vienne en réponse. La fluidité avec laquelle les plats pouvaient passer de main en main sans l'aide d'un elfe de maison. Et surtout cette chaleur et cet amour, cette impression de faire partit d'un tout. Blaise en était sûr, il avait la définition de famille sous les yeux.

Le déjeuner s'était terminé sous les anecdotes de toutes la famille concernant Ron. Ils étaient à présent tous éparpiller dans le jardin, les jumeaux avaient mis en place l'une de leur nouvelle invention pour la faire tester à Ginny et Hermione. Artur était dans le garage essayant encore de faire marcher un lecteur CD par magie. Seul Ron et Blaise étaient encore à table.

Le noir posa une main sur la cuisse de son compagnon, un merveilleux sourire aux lèvres et les yeux les plus amoureux du monde. Ron rougit d'embarras en baissant la tête, un léger rire venant naitre au creux de sa gorge. C'était un merveilleux après-midi, se dit-il.

Molly était retourné dans la maison avant de revenir avec une énorme Apple Pie faite maison. Ron ne détacha brusquement de son compagnon se remettant face à table, essayant de retrouver un air neutre. Blaise étonner mais indulgent se leva pour aider la matriarche a servir le dessert en déposant les assettes afin de lui permettre de couper des parts de gâteau. Une fois toute les assiettes garnie, Molly les fient s'envoler vers les différentes personnes présente avant de s'installer à son tour à la table, face à Ron et au noir.

Blaise de nature peu fan de fruit cuit en repris deux fois pour la plus grande joie de Molly.

\- Et vous Blaise, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez italien ? demanda Molly des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Oui, mes parents y sont originaires. Mon père était l'ainé d'une famille noble de Florence et ma mère, vient de Naples. Ils se sont rencontrés à Rome peu de temps avant ma naissance.

\- Oh l'Italie… s'extasia Molly, des étoiles dans les yeux. Son rêve avait toujours été d'aller visiter cette république, et ses villes, Venise, Florence, Rome, mais les grossesses trop rapprochées l'en avait empêché.

\- « Un pays magnifique ! » oui ! on sait maman, la coupa Ginny en s'assaillant au côté de sa mère. Mais dit nous plutôt Blaise ? Il y a-t-il une madame Zabini ? Demanda la rousse ne souhaitant pas laisser sa mère commencer à digresser sur le pays de ses rêves.

Ron s'étouffa avec son morceau de apple pie. Prit d'une toux incontrôlable, il chercha de sa main droite un verre d'eau tandis que la gauche lui servait à se tenir le cou. Après avoir bu une longue gorgée, il releva la tête pour tomber sur le visage de sa sœur un sourcil relevé, étonné par sa réaction.

\- En quoi ça t'intéresse je croyais que tu étais en couple avec un banquier de Gringotte ? demanda Ron les yeux rivés sur son amant qui était resté interdit.

Ginny replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en haussant les épaules.

\- Je m'informe, j'apprends à connaitre ton _ami_ , répondit-elle un sourire espiègle avant de poser son coude sur la table, pour y faire soutenir sa tête. Alors Blaise ?

\- Ami ? demanda Blaise. Le médicomage fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Ron, qui évitait soigneusement son regard, préférant fusiller Ginny. Je...

Un silence lourd tomba d'un coup sur la tablée, Molly passait de Blaise à Ron ne semblant pas comprendre, Ginny continuait à fixé le noir un sourire encourageant sur le visage, Blaise regardait fixement Ron attendant un réaction et le roux lui continuait à fusiller sa sœur du regard.

Le noir ferma les yeux avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, dit-il en déposant sa serviette sur la table avant de se lever pour rentrer dans la bâtisse.

\- Par merlin Ginny, mêle toi de ce qui te regarde ! Explosa Ron.

Le roux se leva de table à son tour pour rejoindre le bistrée dans la maison.

Ron trouva son amant dans le salon, devant l'horloge indiquant le lieu où se situait chaque membre de la famille. Même de dos le roux pouvait sentir la tension de son amant.

\- Tu ne leur as pas dit, prononça calmement le bistrer.

\- Blaise… commença doucement Ron en s'approchant.

§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§

Après avoir déposé Albus au dortoir du parc pour qu'il puise y faire sa sieste, Draco, Pansy, James, Teddy et William allèrent passer une heure au laboratoire du parc où les enfants s'amusèrent à créer la potions "pousse touff" qui une fois ingurgité vous faisait pousser les poils des cheveux, de la barbe et de la moustache en les rendant blanc, vous faisant passez pour un vieille homme et la potion "tourne langue" qui vous faisait dire le contraire de ce que vous souhaitez prononcer. Puis une heure du côté des jeux d'eaux à admirer les Merrow s'adonnée à une représentation musicale. Avant d'aller finir l'après-midi dans une des salles annexes de la boutique des frères Weasley. Où Chocogrenouille, dragée surprise de Bertie Crochu, bavboules et cartes pour jouer à la bataille explosive furent acheté.

James fit même un caprice afin d'avoir une ''boite à flemme'' mais Draco fut catégorique « pas de bonbons qui donne la gerbe ou qui rendent bleu ! ». Pansy quant à elle, ne pouvait absolument rien refuser à ce petit bout, « les yeux gris et le nez pointu » vous dira-t-elle. « Les mêmes que ceux de son père, impossible de leur dire non ».

Après avoir déposé William chez ses parents et dit au revoir à Pansy, Draco et les garçons arrivèrent chez Androméda à l'heure du bain. Ils furent accueil par une odeur de rôti de veaux au miel, accompagné par des pommes de terre, alors que les garçons montèrent déposer leur affaire, Draco se fit servir le thé par sa tante.

\- Harry n'est pas avec toi ? demanda la vieille femme en s'asseyant.

\- Non, il a eu une urgence ce matin.

Elle hocha la tête en faisant tournée sa cuillère dans la petite tasse de porcelaine.

\- Cette emploie d'Auror est difficilement conciliable avec une vie de famille.

\- Mais c'est dans cela qu'il se sent le plus épanouie.

\- Ah les hommes, soupira-t-elle. Si ce n'est pas le Quidditch, se sont les duels à la baguette. Étrange qu'il soit toujours question d'objet phallique. Pensa-t-elle à haute voix.

\- Ma tante ! l'arrêta Draco assez gêné.

\- Oh voyons Draco, je sais comment sont arrivées ces deux garçons que tu as et comment crois-tu que j'ai eu Dora ? lui demanda-t-elle un sourire espiègle.

\- Je vous serai grés de ne pas le mentionner, vous me faite bien trop pensé à mère.

Androméda eu un rire joyeux, son neveux revenait toujours au vouvoiement lorsqu'il était gêné. Elle but un peu de sa boisson.

\- La journée s'est bien passé ? ils m'ont l'air épuiser. Décida-t-elle de changer de sujet.

\- Ils le sont, ils s'endormirons vite ce soir.

\- Je l'espère avec mes vieux os je ne pense pas pouvoir veiller très tard.

Draco sourit, amusé. Cette femme avait beau dire, elle dégageait bien trop la vitalité pour avoir été rattrapée par l'âge et ses désagréments. Il avait tout de même été son cavalier sur la piste de danse le mois dernier au mariage des Abbots et c'était lui qui avait demandé grâce, ne pouvant suivre le rythme de sa tante.

Après avoir fini son thé et être allé dire au revoir à ses fils et à son neveu, Draco prit le réseau de cheminette pour rentrer au manoir.

Il fut accueilli par le silence. Happy avait surement déjà fait servir le diner, qui devait reposer sous une cloche dans la salle à manger. Maintenu au chaud par un sort de conservation, sur une table où devait trôner une magnifique nappe blanche, des couverts en argent, un service en porcelaine et des bougies volant au plafond. Le genre de diner aux chandelles que Harry se sentait obliger de mettre en place pour être romantique et que Draco trouvait stupide en apparence mais dont il raffolait secrètement.

Mais Draco n'avait absolument pas l'envie de faire semblant ce soir, il se sentait horriblement seul et vide et cela faisait naitre chez lui une envie de boire. Boire pour s'oublier, boire assez pour ne plus rien ressentir, boire pour pouvoir affronter la situation avec suffisamment de détachement pour être le bon mari qu'il se devait d'être. Boire pour tenir son rôle, exactement comme sa mère avant lui. Mais contrairement à elle, Draco s'était promis de ne jamais boire ainsi en la présence de ses enfants.

\- Happy, appela le blond.

La créature arriva dans un pop sonore, les oreilles dresser, l'œil vif et le sourire au lèvre prêt à répondre à la demande de son maitre.

\- Apporte-moi du whisky, un verre sans fond et trois glaçons s'il te plaît, demanda Draco en allant s'installer dans la véranda.

Les oreilles de la créature s'affaissèrent, ses yeux devinrent humides et elle perdit son sourire. Elle savait ce que cette demande impliquait, elle avait longtemps été au service de la famille Malfoy. Elle avait vu lady Malfoy sombré peu à peu dans l'alcoolisme, le désintéressement de son mari et les veines tentative de son fils pour lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Elle avait suivi Draco dans ce manoir et avait béni son mariage, heureuse qu'il quitte cette atmosphère malsaine et pleine de rancœur et non-dit pour s'épanouir aux côtés de l'Auror Potter. Elle avait été heureuse et émue aux larmes en apprenant les grossesses et les naissances des jeunes maitres James et Albus.

Happy pouvait s'enorgueillir d'avoir toujours été heureuse et pleine de dévotion pour son maitre. Draco n'avait jamais semblé plus comblé et entièrement lui-même que dans ce manoir, au côté de son mari. Alors devoir obéir à cet ordre la faisait se sentir comme l'elfe le plus méprisable qui soit. La mort dans l'âme Happy disparu dans le son qui caractérise les siens avant de réapparaitre avec la demande de son maitre et des albums de photos de la famille. Draco lui offrir un sourire reconnaissant avant de la congédier pour la nuit.

Harry passa la porte d'entrée, une heure plus tard, découvrant également la maison plongé dans le noir. Il alluma les lumières et supposa que la salle à manger avait dut été rangé et le diner surement mit à la poubelle. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter dans la chambre pour y rejoindre son mari, le blond passa le pas de l'une des portes, le rejoignant dans le vestibule.

Draco avait l'air bien plus détendu que d'ordinaire, sa chemise était ouverte au deux premiers boutons du haut, son nez était rougi, tout comme ses joues, faisant apparaitre ses sept taches de rousseur. Il arborait un doux sourire absent, comme si la présence – ou l'absence toute cette journée – d'Harry dans sa tenue de travail et dans cette pièce n'avait aucune importance. Le brun se mordit la lèvre inferieur. Draco avait bu, Draco ne buvait autant que lorsqu'il ne voulait pas craquer, qu'il voulait enfouir sa peine pour ne pas se montrer faible et Harry détestait ça ! La capacité du blond à se réfugier dans un monde qui lui était sien, pour que rien ne pusse l'atteindre, pour que LUI ne puisse pas l'atteindre. Et qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait faire, la carapace de Draco le protégeait, il resterait le mari et le père parfait !

Oui, Harry avait horreur de ces moment-là, il lui faisait se sentir comme le denier des trolls, celui incapable de combler et protéger l'homme qu'il aimait. Lui donnant l'impression de n'être pas assez digne pour que Draco se permette de lui montrer ses faiblesses. Serrant les dents et les poings il s'avança vers le blond, prêt à s'excuser et à l'entendre lui dire que cela n'avait aucune importance, que ça ne comptait pas, qu'IL ne comptait pas !

Le voyant approcher Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, comme intriguer par la présence de son compagnon. Finissant par se dire que cela n'avait aucune importance le blond se redirigea de nouveau vers la véranda. Le brun lui saisit le bras avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans l'obscurité.

Draco se dégagea doucement avant d'aller s'assoir sur son fauteuil

\- Ne me touche pas, tu empestes son parfum. Pense à prendre une douche avant de rentrer la prochaine fois, Finit par dire le blond en ouvrant l'album photo dédier à Albus.

* * *

* Pensée cultivée : il s'agit d'une fleur appelé aussi « Wild Pansy » en anglais ou « Pensée tricolore », slle est recherchée pour la délicatesse de sa fleur. C'est une fleur de la famille de Violacease, une violette en gros. Oui James est un grand romantique

Voilà pour ce second chapitre. Qu'en pensez-vous ?


End file.
